Por Amor, Vale a Pena
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Jacob Black é louco, completamente. Ele é gostoso - ok, eu admito - mas se continuar me rondando assim eu vou acertar um soco naquele rosto lindo ou talvez beijá-lo até o mundo acabar. É, definitivamente não tem como resistir por muito tempo.


**Por Amor, Vale a Pena**

Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, no meio de zilhões de casais com suas malditas impressões, todos comendo na porcaria da festa de casamento do Sam e da Emily. Bom, na verdade eu sei sim, minha mãe ameaçou me deserdar se eu não aparecesse. Cá estou, mas não me peça para ser simpática, muito menos cumprimentar o casalzinho feliz, o orgulho iria me matar.

Só estou esperando aquela valsa estúpida para me retirar. Felizmente eles estão a anunciando agora. Enquanto todos estão de pé olhando o casal felicidade, eu levanto da cadeira e saio rumo à praia.

Vestido idiota que só atrapalha, salto incrível que não devia ser usado na festa daqueles dois. Ainda xingando o vestido, tirei a sandália (ela é nova, posso usar em outra ocasião melhor) e sentei na areia. Senti um cheiro conhecido, o cheiro perfeito do maravilhoso Jacob. Droga controle-se Leah!

-Não é muito educado fugir da festa sem falar com os noivos sabia?

-Eu não sou educada.

-Você não superou isso ainda?

-Não. – respondi simplesmente. Se ele queria uma discussão, não a teria. Decidida, levantei pronta para ir embora.

-Hey! – ele levantou. – Aonde você vai?

-Eu fugi da festa para ficar sozinha, Alfa. Me esqueça e volte pra lá ok?

-Nah! Aquilo está uma porcaria. O imprinting é uma droga. Mas você deveria falar com a Emily sabia? Ela está triste no proprio casamento por sua causa.

-Eu não ligo.

-Você é a garota mais complicada que eu conheço!

-EI! Presta atenção seu líder de merda! Eu nunca quis ir àquele casamento. Minha mãe me arrastou! Tudo, repito, tudo, me fez pensar que era eu quem poderia estar casando! Daqui a alguns meses, Emily vai ter seus lobinhos enquanto eu NUNCA vou poder ter um único filho! Desculpe a você, a eles ou a todo mundo, mas eu não mereço metade dessa merda pela qual eu estou passando! – virei as costas para o gostoso (apesar de idiota) do meu alfa e andei pela praia. O cheiro dele não me abandonou então fui obrigada a virar, vendo que o babaca me seguia. - Que porcaria você pensa que está fazendo?

-Vendo se você não vai matar ninguém. – como ele ousa?

-Volte para a maldita festa Jacob.

-Não.

-Será que ninguém vai me deixar em paz um só dia? – ele sorriu olhando longamente pra mim.

-Acho que não. Você está linda com este vestido sabia? – como eu ainda tenho forças pra agüentar isso?

-Jacob. Me esquece.

-Por que você tenta afastar os outros? – ele se aproximou. – Tudo isso é medo de perder um namorado ou amigo outra vez? – ele passou a mão pela minha cintura, puxando-me para perto, _muito perto._

-Por que você tá fazendo isso?

-Eu quero te beijar Leah. Só isso. _Agora. – _e o idiota gostoso me beijou. O lado esquerdo do cérebro –ou sei lá que parte emite os pensamentos inconvenientes - gritava pare, mas a outra parte dominou e eu só me agarrei a ele, beijando-o de volta.

Foi quente, _muito quente. _A boca dele era irresistível, a língua dele com a minha, o sabor delicioso. Deus, Jacob era perfeito. Eu senti ele me apertar com tamanha intensidade que meus pés deixaram o chão por alguns instantes. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo cabelo ou por dentro de sua camisa. E então a parte inconveniente do cérebro gritou de novo, pedindo oxigênio. Depois que parti o beijo, ele me olhou.

-Caramba. - Jacob me olhou. - Isso foi melhor do que eu esperava.

-Cale a boca. - Me afastei dele, tentando controlar meu impulso de beijá-lo até o mundo acabar. - E cai fora daqui.

-Ok. - Ele sorriu. - Só que antes de ir eu quero te falar uma coisa e espero que você pense sobre isso Clearwater.

-Desembucha Black.

-Eu quero você. - Arregalei os olhos assustada com as palavras do alfa gostoso. - Te beijar de novo, te fazer minha. - De onde saiu esse Jacob? - Percebi isso faz alguns meses e é verdade. Então pense sobre isso Clearwater, por que eu vou fazer de tudo para ter você. É uma promessa. - Ele me olhava intensamente, os olhos brilhando. Eu não conseguia processar as palavras dele. - Agora, eu vou voltar para aquele casamento idiota, se quiser vir junto, tudo bem mas se não... Pode ter certeza de que nos veremos depois. - Um brilho malicioso apareceu no olhar dele me fazendo ter borboletas no estômago, pensando rapidamente, resolvi que era melhor voltar para o casamento para não ter que aguentar sermões idiotas da minha mãe depois.

-Eu vou. - Peguei a sandália jogada na areia, as coloquei sob o olhar atento do Jake e lado a lado voltamos para a festa bem quando começavam a servir a comida. Ao chegarmos perto das pessoas, nos separamos cada qual indo para sua mesa.

-Onde você esteve? - Minha mãe perguntou assim que me juntei à ela, Charlie e Seth em uma mesa.

-Por aí.

-Com o Jake? - Seth sussurrou de modo que somente eu ouvisse.

-Não enxe. - Revidei fazendo-o sorrir de lado e se calar. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o Jacob. Por cima da montanha de comida que eu tinha dentro do prato, olhava disfarçadamente para o Alfa que estava a umas 10 mesas de distância rindo de alguma coisa com Billy, Rachel e Rebecca. Entre uma garfada e outra eu pensava nas palavras dele "Eu quero você.", foi então que distraída percebi que ele também olhava para mim. Sustentei o olhar e o idiota apenas sorriu. Imbecil! Eu estou completamente louca por ele, isso não é bom.

Depois da festa, quando todos estavam indo se despedir do casal, eu dei o fora escondida da minha mãe e fui para casa. Toda aquela felicidade e alegria que irradiava dos dois me dava enjôo. Depois de tomar um banho e vestir um pijama, saí do banheiro pensando em dormir por dois dias inteiros mas eu senti o cheiro. Antes mesmo de vê-lo eu já sabia que ele estava ali pra cumprir a promessa.

-Veio cedo. - Falei, fechando a porta do quarto. Encarei Jacob que estava sentado no beiral da minha janela.

-Eu não resisti. - Ele sorriu se levantando. - Fiquei pensando em você sem aquele vestido durante toda a festa. - Chegando perto de mim, ele enlaçou minha cintura. - Não vai me bater vai?

-Cai fora daqui. - O empurrei. - Antes que eu te jogue janela à fora.

-Eu cumpro as minhas promessas Leah. De verdade.

-Por que você tá fazendo isso? Eu não consigo entender essa sua cabeça imbecil!

-Já falei. Eu te quero! - Dessa vez, ele me encurralou, as duas mãos encostadas na parede atrás de mim, bloqueando qualquer saída.

-Por quê? - Consegui sussurrar.

-Eu não sei. - Sorrindo, Jacob beijou meu pescoço. - Isso também é um mistério pra mim. Mas dói resistir à você.

-Black...

-Não. - Ele me olhou. - Leah, sem reclamações ou xingamentos, nem mesmo ameaças. Nada vai mudar o fato de que eu vou ter você. - Jake se afastou quase me fazendo protestar. - Pode não ser hoje. Mas você vai ser minha. Aceite isso. - O alfa se virou para a janela se preparando para pular quando tomei coragem para chamá-lo.

-Jake... - Ele se voltou rapidamente ao ouvir o apelido. - Eu tenho medo. - Jacob somente me olhava, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que eu prosseguisse. - Doeu tanto quando Sam me deixou que... eu não quero sentir isso de novo.

-O que eu sinto por você Leah. É mais forte. - Ele se aproximou. - Eu disse que sempre cumpro minhas promessas não é? Então aí está: Eu prometo que nunca vou te machucar. Porque me machucaria também. - Ele me beijou no rosto suavemente. - Você vai ser minha. Eu vou esperar até você estar pronta de novo... Mas depois, não vou te deixar fugir. - Quando ele fazia menção de se afastar novamente, eu o enlacei pelo pescoço e o beijei. Jacob demorou um pouco para corresponder mas subitamente, colocou uma das mãos na minha nuca e me puxou para mais perto.

Eu puxava o cabelo dele, mais forte à medida que o beijo ia ficando mais intenso. Com um impulso, ele me fez enlaçar as pernas no quadril dele e andou até a cama, caindo deitado por cima de mim. Rapidamente, eu tentava tirar a camisa dele, enquanto Jake me beijava no pescoço. Deus como ele é bonito. Não podia acreditar que ele estava ali, era real.

Jacob tirou a minha blusa e eu enterrei minhas unhas nas costas dele, fazendo-o soltar um gemido arrebatado. Com um puxão ele rasgou o short do meu pijama enquanto eu tentava abrir o zíper da calça dele.

Enterrada em todas sensações que me rodeavam eu só conseguia soltar alguns gemidos, que eram logo abafados pelos lábios dele. Sim, eu seria dele. E Jacob, só meu...

Acordei com o sol iluminando meu quarto e a mão de Jake rodeando minha cintura. Sorri ao pensar na noite maravilhosa e... CARALHO! Minha mãe vai me matar! Com um susto, me sentei na cama, tentando pensar em uma desculpa caso ela me interrogue sobre os barulhos. Aiaiaiai, eu estou ferrada.

-Tá bem, tá bem. - Ouvi Jake falar. - O que foi dessa vez?

-Você tem que dar o fora agora! Minha mãe vai me matar se te ver aqui.

-Ela já viu. - O QUÊ?

-O QUÊ?

-Ela entrou ontem a noite quando você já estava dormindo.

-E? Nada de escandalos? Nada?

-Nah! Ela entrou, olhou e saiu.

-Sem perguntas?

-Ela achou que eu também estava dormindo.

-Ela-vai-me-matar. - Comecei a olhar pelo quarto procurando por roupas em um estado decente para usar e quando tentei me levantar, Jake puxou minha mão.

-Quer se acalmar? - Ele me abraçou e depois de me beijar, sorriu. - Eu te disse que você seria minha, não disse?

-Jacob...

-E adoro quando usa meu nome. - Ele passava a mão pela minha coxa. - Você falou muito ele ontem à noite.

-É sério. Sue vai nos matar.

-Quer parar de desviar do assunto? Leah, eu quero ficar com você. Só com você! Pode, por favor, me dizer que também quer?

-Isso é, um pedido de namoro? Ou algo do tipo?

-Algo do tipo. - Ele sorriu. - Tanto faz. Eu só quero saber se podemos sair por aí de mãos dadas, nos beijar e fazer amor mais vezes.

-Você vai ter que me levar pra jantar Alfa. E pagar a conta. Não vai poder pensar em outras garotas. Eu vou saber. E eu gostei da ultima parte. Mas a minha barriga está roncando agora.

-Boa sacada. - Ele sorriu se levantando e UAU, Jake é ainda mais bonito sem roupa. - Eu vou pra casa antes que meu pai pire e Sue, bom, você pode contar a verdade se quiser.

-Ok. Te vejo mais tarde. - Sorri.

-Pode ter certeza. - Ele sorriu de novo e depois de se vestir, pulou a janela. Eu peguei a primeira roupa que vi no guarda roupa e desci pra tomar um ótimo café da manhã. Com sorte, minha mãe já teria saído e eu só enfrentaria sua furia mais tarde. Me enganei de verdade, porque o cheiro dela ainda estava na cozinha, junto com o do Charlie e Seth. Gemi.

-E aí? - Falei bocejando ao entrar na cozinha.

-Bom dia. - Charlie respondeu, Seth soltou um "OI!" e a minha mãe nem falou nada. Isso quer dizer: Ferrada total!

-Como foi a noite? - Minha mãe perguntou me fazendo engasgar com um pedaço de pão. Me recompus e respondi o mais tranquilamente possível, sabendo que não adiantava mentir.

-Mãe, sério. Eu não sou mais criança.

-Você me deve satisfações enquanto ainda morar nessa casa. E depois, não vá cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes Lee. - Ela me olhou com pena. - Por favor.

-Não vou. - Sorri pra ela. - Fique tranquila mãe. Eu sei onde estou me metendo.

-Bem. Se você diz. - Charlie e Seth apenas nos olhavam confusos, curioso que Seth não tenha sentido o cheiro. - Eu sei que ele é um bom rapaz mas por favor, só preciso de um aviso prévio.

-Você vai ter um Sue. - Jake falou da porta da cozinha.

-Jake! - Seth berrou para o seu idolo.

-Desculpe por ontem. - Ele continuou, ignorando meu irmão.

-Tudo bem. Isso vai continuar?

-De minha parte sim. E você Leah? - Ele me perguntou fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem para mim. Imbecil! Ele sabia que eu não podia dizer não na frente da minha mãe. Ele vai me pagar! Como não quis responder nada apenas sacudi os ombros com desdém e acenei a cabeça positiviamente.

-Ok. Não vou mais entrar sem bater. - Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto. - Estou de olho em você Jake. - O idiota apenas sorriu e olhando para mim acenou para a porta. - Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Não valeu. Eu só quero levar Leah pra passear um pouco, ela precisa. - A raiva começou a aflorar e fiz o maior esforço para me controlar. Ele iria levar uma em poucos segundos, acalme-se Leah!

-Ah tudo bem. Volte à noite Leah! - Minha mãe ordenou e Jake sorriu pra ela.

-Ela vai estar em casa antes das 10, Sue! - Bufei e andei a passos rápidos para fora de casa. Ouvi Jake se despedir e depois vir atrás de mim. O idiota deve estar se divertindo com isso! Quando já estavamos longe o bastante, ele pegou meu braço e com um giro me virou de frente para ele. Sorri disfarçando e quando Jake se aproximava para me beijar, mirei meu punho em direção ao queixo dele, que com um baque, foi deslocado. Ele caiu para trás com um gemido e urrou. - Que merda você tem nessa sua cabeça?

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar aquelas coisas?

-Eu pensei que fossêmos namorados! - Ele falou se levantando e colocando o queixo no lugar.

-Eu nunca disse isso!

-Você tem problemas de memória?

-Você tem problemas mentais? Tudo bem ir pra cama com você, mas não me venha com essa de namoro Black! Sem chance!

-Eu não quero só ir para a cama com você Leah! - Ele me olhava com raiva. - Eu quero ir ao cinema, andar de mãos dadas por aí. Quando alguem me perguntar eu quero dizer que você é a MINHA garota. Deu pra entender?

-Por que Jacob? - Revidei ferina. - Para se gabar de ter conquistado a garota mais dificil de La Push?

-Porque eu estou apaixonado por você! - Por essa eu não esperava. Jacob não poderia estar apaixonado por mim, não mesmo. Ele era louco pela idiota da Bella. Não podia ser verdade! - Você me conquistou de todas as maneiras possíveis! Não importa se você está triste, feliz ou brava. Sempre é o bastante para me deixar mais louco por você!

-Você só... pode estar brincando.

-Não banque a idiota Leah. Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade. Esqueça a Bella ou o imprinting. Estou apaixonado por você e te quero só pra mim! Quer colocar isso dentro dessa sua cabeça oca?

-Black!

-Não! Chega! Eu cansei disso. - Ele pegou meu braço e me sacudiu. - Já faz 6 anos que você e o Sam terminaram, supere isso droga! Dê espaço para um novo amor nesse seu coração gelado caramba! - Eu o olhava paralisada, Jacob nunca tinha agido daquele jeito antes. Tão bravo, magoado, ferido. Podia enxergar a verdade nos olhos dele e meu coração estava tentado a dizer que eu também estava apaixonada por ele. Talvez, só talvez, eu pudesse tentar. A dor pelo Sam ainda não tinha passado mas não era amor, era magoa. Minha prima e meu namorado, ela podia ter resistido, ele podia ter tentado. Jacob venceu um imprinting há dois anos, com força de vontade, o quebrou, Sam nem tentou! - Ei! - Ele me sacudiu de novo. - Eu não vou te esperar para sempre Leah, apesar de nós termos a eternidade. Eu já superei um imprinting, vai ser dificil superar você mas eu consigo. - Então, finalmente me soltou e virando as costas, se preparou para ir embora.

-Desculpa. - Falei alto. - Eu estou com medo, já te disse.

-E eu prometi que nunca iria te machucar Leah.

-Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, nós nunca sabemos o que esperar. Desculpa. - Repeti.

-Desculpas não são o bastante Leah.

-Eu estou apaixonada por você também. Quer que eu pule de um penhasco para provar?

-Não. - Ele sorriu me beijando. - Já está bom assim. Mas agora me diz, vai finalmente aceitar ser minha namorada?

-Eu não sei se vou ser boa o bastante para você.

-Você já é. - Ele entrelaçou sua mão na minha e fomos andando para a praia. As pessoas não paravam de comentar, eu percebi isso. O bobo alegre ao meu lado apenas ria, Deus, ele é tão simplesmente, feliz. Então subitamente, Jake fechou o semblante.

-O que foi?

-Sam e Emily. Estão olhando pra nós como se fossemos aberrações. - Olhei para a pequena casa que os dois dividiam e os vi olhando para nós com expressões chateadas no rosto. - Eles sabem que isso não foi forçado.

-Talvez eles não sejam tão felizes assim.

-Acho que não. - Ele me olhou maroto. - Vamos dar algo para eles pensarem.

-O que você... - Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, Jacob já tinha me puxado pela cintura e me beijado. Com a audição de uma loba eu pude ouvir as pessoas darem risadinhas ou assobiar, alguns soltaram exclamações assustadas e alguém – espero que seja a Emily, ok eu sou má – começou a chorar.

-Belo espetáculo. - Ele falou assim que nos separamos.

-Cale a boca. - Ri. - Por favor, isso não vai terminar vai?

-De jeito nenhum. - Jake respondeu. - Eu ainda quero te beijar pela eternidade e olha só! Nós temos a eternidade! - Ele brincou me fazendo rir de novo.

-Ótimo. - O beijei de novo. Eu tinha sofrido coisas que não merecia, meu pai havia morrido por minha causa, tinha perdido meu grande amor mas parece que isso tudo não importa agora, por esse amor, valeu a pena passar por tudo.


End file.
